


The 16th Student

by Medianox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medianox/pseuds/Medianox
Summary: Kyoko told Makoto about the 16th student, but why does she seem so unwilling to tell him their name? What is she hiding from him?





	The 16th Student

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t take this too seriously. The story is based on an insider meme about how Mukuro has a hard to pronounce name. It’s pretty dumb and I’m basically just using this as a test upload for a later story, so I can get a feel for the AO3 mechanics and formatting.

Makoto had no idea what was going on anymore. First, Kyoko told him to go to the data center, then Monokuma was shouting at him, and finally Kyoko showed up after all only to take him back to the dorms with her. And if that wasn’t confusing enough, her leaning in to whisper something in his ear, just as he was about to go to his room, certainly was.

“There is a 16th student, lying hidden somewhere in this school. They call her the Ultimate Despair. Watch out for her.”

And before he could even start to process that, she already turned to leave as if nothing had happened.

“Wha- wait a second!” he managed to get out.

Kyoko did indeed stop and turned around to look at him impassively.

“You’re just going to leave me with that? What about-“

“Makoto,” she interrupted him forcefully. She didn’t move her head, but her eyes flickered in the direction of the nearest camera.

Right. Those were a thing. “Uhm, I mean…” Makoto trailed off. He had no idea how to formulate his question without making it obvious to the mastermind what they were talking about, so he did the only thing he could think of and stepped forward, so he was directly in front of her again. Whispering into her ear this time, he asked, “Did you find out who it is?”

He leaned back to see her expression, but her face was as unreadable as usual. She replied with a simple “yes.” However, she made no attempt to elaborate.

A little thrown off by her lack of reaction, Makoto was about to ask further, but apparently she already knew what he wanted to know, because she said, “It doesn’t matter.”

Huh? When he saw that she was a second away from leaving again, he blurted, “Well, I think it does!”

She said nothing, but her eyes narrowed a little. He leaned in once more. “What if something happens or we find a new clue and I don’t even know what to look for or I don’t draw the connection?”

Before he could move away, she whispered back. “If you find a new clue, I expect you to tell me immediately.”

Oh. Well, that was true, he would have done that anyway. Still, to just give him this piece of information and then not say anything else? What was he supposed to make of that? His uncertainty must have shown on his face, because Kyoko finally sighed and with a quick “come on,” she went into the locker room. It was a good thing they had been right next to it, but Makoto was a bit surprised that she didn’t even attempt to find an excuse for the mastermind to go there. Okay, after their back and forth, it was probably obvious that they were talking about things they didn’t want the mastermind to know anyway. So, he didn’t worry about it either and followed her.

She was already leaning against the lockers with her arms crossed when he came in, casting him an impatient look. She didn’t waste any time speaking. “I don’t know much more than that. I can’t tell you what she looks like or where she came from, so this is pointless.”

Makoto hesitated. “Well… you said you know who it is, right? So, you could at least tell me her name?”

“I doubt that it would make a difference whether you know or not.”

“… But it might, right?” Makoto prodded carefully.

Another sigh from her. She looked away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she mumbled something under her breath.

“Huh? What was that?” he asked.

She closed her eyes and repeated what she said. Not that it made any difference. It still sounded like a mess of jumbled consonants to him.

“Uhm… I’m sorry, I didn’t… uh…” He broke off, unsure.

Kyoko’s brows furrowed just the tiniest bit as she looked back up at him. “I said,” she started, and then something that sounded like she was just tying random letters with lots of ‘u’s together came out of her mouth.

Makoto was at a loss. He scratched his cheek as he thought about what he should do. He was equally as frustrated as he was uncomfortable. Should he really ask again, after he didn’t understand her for the third time? It was kind of embarrassing, but he really wanted to know what she found out about this unknown student. Why couldn’t she just say it a little bit louder?

An awkward silence stretched between them and it didn’t seem like Kyoko was going to break it any time soon.

Makoto sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, I still didn’t catch that. Could you maybe… speak up a bit?”

She averted her gaze, staring at one of the lockers like it was the most fascinating thing she had seen all day. “You wouldn’t know this, but I lived overseas for a long time before I came back to Japan.”

Makoto blinked. “Uh… okay?” Well, he was certainly happy that she started to open up to him to some extent, but he had no idea where that came from. Did he somehow miss a part of their conversation? Or was that supposed to be some secret code she expected him to understand? Like she sometimes did when she wanted to tell him something the mastermind shouldn’t know about? He had to admit, he had absolutely no clue. “I’m sorry, but I’m a little confused. What does that have to do with the name?”

When she looked back up at him, Makoto was startled by the intensity of her stare. It was like she was trying to pierce his soul with it. “I was born in Japan, but I spent most of my childhood abroad, so I didn’t have many opportunities to actually speak the language. I’m fluent, but I have trouble with the pronunciation sometimes.”

Oh.

“…Oh.”

Nobody said anything. A faint tinge of pink on her face was the only indication of her embarrassment, but she didn’t break eye contact. He started shuffling awkwardly under her gaze and looked away.

“Alright, I get it,” Makoto finally said, “but I’m sure it can’t be that bad. So, could you try to say it again? Clearly this time?”

She closed her eyes for a moment in discomfort. Then she straightened up and took a deep breath. “Mrkro Irkursurbur.”

A second passed. Then another one.

“…Could you maybe write it down?”

**Author's Note:**

> The next day, Makoto was found dead in the locker room.


End file.
